footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014–15 UEFA Champions League qualifying phase and play-off round
The qualifying phase and play-off round of the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League will be played from 1 July to 27 August 2014, to decide 10 of the 32 places in the group stage. All times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws were held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Format In the qualifying phase and play-off round, each tie is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e., the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played, divided into two fifteen-minute halves. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e., if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the draws for each round, teams are seeded based on their UEFA club coefficients at the beginning of the season, with the teams divided into seeded and unseeded pots. A seeded team is drawn against an unseeded team, with the order of legs in each tie decided randomly. Due to the limited time between matches, the draws for the second and third qualifying rounds take place before the results of the previous round are known. For these draws (or in any cases where the result of a tie in the previous round is not known at the time of the draw), the seeding is carried out under the assumption that the team with the higher coefficient of an undecided tie advances to this round, which means if the team with the lower coefficient is to advance, it simply takes the seeding of its defeated opponent. Prior to the draws, UEFA may form "groups" in accordance with the principles set by the Club Competitions Committee, but they are purely for convenience of the draw and for ensuring that teams from the same association are not drawn against each other, and do not resemble any real groupings in the sense of the competition. Teams There are two routes which the teams are separated into during qualifying: *'Champions Route', which include all domestic champions which do not automatically qualify for the group stage. *'League Route' (also called the Non-champions Path or the Best-placed Path), which include all domestic non-champions which do not automatically qualify for the group stage. A total of 55 teams (40 in Champions Route, 15 in League Route) are involved in the qualifying phase and play-off round. The 10 winners of the play-off round (5 from Champions Route, 5 from League Route) advance to the group stage to join the 22 automatic qualifiers. The 15 losers of the third qualifying round enter the Europa League play-off round, and the 10 losers of the play-off round enter the Europa League group stage. Below are the participating teams (with their 2014 UEFA club coefficients), grouped by their starting rounds. | | | |} First qualifying round Seeding A total of six teams played in the first qualifying round. The draw was held on 23 June 2014. Matches The first legs were played on 1 and 2 July, and the second legs were played on 8 July 2014. |} First leg |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Banants |goals1=Pujol |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance=323 |referee=Jens Maae (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Levadia Tallinn |goals1= |goals2=Tamm |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle |attendance=438 |referee=Dejan Jakimovski (Macedonia) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= HB |goals1=J. Chipolina |goals2=Hanssen |stadium=Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance=1,821 |referee=Alexandre Boucaut (Belgium) }} Second leg |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= FC Santa Coloma |goals1=R. Hovsepyan Mashumyan |goals2=Ildefons Lima Casals |stadium=Football Academy Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=1,500 |referee=Nikolay Yordanov (Bulgaria) }} 3–3 on aggregate. FC Santa Coloma won on away goals. ---- |score=7–0 |report=Report |team2= La Fiorita |goals1=Kulinitš Subbotin El-Hussieny Artjunin Tipurić |goals2= |stadium=Kadrioru staadion, Tallinn |attendance=1,455 |referee=Chris Reisch (Luxembourg) }} Levadia Tallinn won 8–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–2 |report=Report |team2= Lincoln Red Imps |goals1=Hanssen Jensen Edmundsson Benjaminsen |goals2=Cabrera J. Duarte |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=1,068 |referee=Vadims Direktorenko (Latvia) }} HB won 6–3 on aggregate. Second qualifying round Seeding A total of 34 teams played in the second qualifying round: 31 teams which entered in this round, and the three winners of the first qualifying round. The draw was held on 23 June 2014. ;Notes Matches The first legs were played on 15 and 16 July, and the second legs were played on 22 and 23 July 2014. |'Maccabi Tel Aviv'|ISR|0–1|0–2}} |'Celtic'|SCO|0–1|0–4}} |} ;Notes First leg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1= |goals2=Chumbinho |stadium=Ta' Qali National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=1,200 |referee=Adrien Jaccottet (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= The New Saints |goals1=Čikoš |goals2= |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=4,838 |referee=Pavle Radovanović (Montenegro) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Skënderbeu Korçë |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=12,671 |referee=Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sutjeska Nikšić |goals1=Mureșan Isa |goals2= |stadium=Sheriff Stadium, Tiraspol |attendance=6,351 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Maribor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion pod Bijelim Brijegom, Mostar |attendance=5,100 |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1= |goals2=Prica |stadium=Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance=494 |referee=Lasha Silagava (Georgia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= HJK |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=1,500 |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} ---- |score=7–0 |report=Report |team2= Levadia Tallinn |goals1=Lafata Tipurić Přikyl |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=10,152 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Solitude, Belfast |attendance=1,750 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= HB |goals1=Lazović Škuletić |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Partizana, Belgrade |attendance=11,758 |referee=Sven Bindels (Luxembourg) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Žalgiris Vilnius |goals1=Soudani Antolić |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=4,211 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1= |goals2=McGregor |stadium=KR-völlur, Reykjavík |attendance=1,520 |referee=Andreas Pappas (Greece) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Aktobe |goals1= |goals2=Danilo Neco |stadium=Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=10,100 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ventspils |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Swedbank Stadion, Malmö |attendance=8,831 |referee=Antti Munukka (Finland) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= F91 Dudelange |goals1=Dani Abalo Bezjak Anicet Espinho |goals2= |stadium=Ludogorets Arena, Razgrad |attendance=4,104 |referee=Richard Trutz (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1= |goals2=Iancu |stadium=Marienlyst Stadion, Drammen |attendance=5,056 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= St Patrick's Athletic |goals1=Radović |goals2=Fagan |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance=11,075 |referee=Marius Avram (Romania) }} Second leg |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Sheriff Tiraspol |goals1= |goals2=Benson Luvannor Isa |stadium=Stadion kraj Bistrice, Nikšić |attendance=1,450 |referee=Alexander Harkam (Austria) }} Sheriff Tiraspol won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Teever |goals2=Mareček |stadium=Kadrioru staadion, Tallinn |attendance=1,150 |referee=Antonio Damato (Italy) }} Sparta Prague won 8–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Turpel |goals2=Bezjak |stadium=Stade Jos Nosbaum, Dudelange |attendance=842 |referee=Tobias Welz (Germany) }} Ludogorets Razgrad won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Valletta |goals1=Reynaldo Chumbinho Dias George |goals2= |stadium=Tofiq Bəhramov adına Respublika Stadionu, Baku |attendance=23,350 |referee=Sergei Tsinkevich (Belarus) }} Qarabağ won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= FC Santa Coloma |goals1=Zahavi Ben Haim |goals2= |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=100 |referee=Ioannis Anastasiou (Cyprus) }} Maccabi Tel Aviv won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1= |goals2=Milinković |stadium=Corbett Sports Stadium, Rhyl |attendance=1,140 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} Slovan Bratislava won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=Radaš |goals2=Khagush |stadium=Stadiumi Skënderbeu, Korçë |attendance=6,200 |referee=Ante Vučemilović-Šimunović Jr. (Croatia) }} 1–1 on aggregate. BATE Borisov won on away goals ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Partizan |goals1=Wardum |goals2=Ninković Lazović Grbić |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=1,150 |referee=Dimitar Meckarovski (Macedonia) }} Partizan won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1= |goals2=Soudani Šimunić |stadium=LFF stadionas, Vilnius |attendance=4,000 |referee=Artyom Kuchin (Kazakhstan) }} Dinamo Zagreb won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Cliftonville |goals1=Mihelič Sidibe |goals2= |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance=9,457 |referee=Vlado Glodjović (Serbia) }} Debrecen won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= KR |goals1=Van Dijk Pukki |goals2= |stadium=BT Murrayfield Stadium, Edinburgh |attendance=39,099 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} Celtic won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Tbilisi |goals1=Antonov Zyankovich Aimbetov |goals2= |stadium=Aktobe Central Stadium, Aktobe |attendance=12,100 |referee=Aliyar Ağayev (Azerbaijan) }} Aktobe won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Malmö FF |goals1= |goals2=Thelin |stadium=Ventspils Olimpiskais Stadions, Ventspils |attendance=3,000 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} Malmö FF won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rabotnički |goals1=Lod Moren |goals2=Vujčić |stadium=Sonera-stadion, Helsinki |attendance=10,153 |referee=Neil Doyle (Republic of Ireland) }} HJK won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Strømsgodset |goals1=Râpă Stanciu |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=25,000 |referee=Eitan Shemeulevitch (Israel) }} Steaua București won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Zrinjski Mostar |goals1=Vršič Ibraimi |goals2= |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance=7,500 |referee=Sergei Lapochkin (Russia) }} Maribor won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1= |goals2=Radović Żyro Saganowski Byrne |stadium=Tallaght Stadium, Dublin |attendance=5,500 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} Legia Warsaw won 6–1 on aggregate. ;Notes Third qualifying round Seeding A total of 30 teams played in the third qualifying round: *'Champions Route': three teams which entered in this round, and the 17 winners of the second qualifying round. *'League Route': ten teams which entered in this round. The draw was held on 18 July 2014. ;Notes Matches The first legs were played on 29 and 30 July, and the second legs were played on 5 and 6 August 2014. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route }} |- !colspan=6|League Route |} ;Notes First leg |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Malmö FF |goals1=Lafata Kováč |goals2=Forsberg Kiese Thelin |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=12,833 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Sheriff Tiraspol |goals1=Žofčák Mészáros |goals2=Ricardinho |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=6,711 |referee=Stephan Studer (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=Sidibe |goals2= |stadium=Nagyerdei Stadion, Debrecen |attendance=10,191 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Korobkin Arzumanyan |goals2=Keserü Prepeliță |stadium=Aktobe Central Stadium, Aktobe |attendance=12,200 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Dias Reynaldo |goals2=Soriano |stadium=Tofiq Bəhramov adına Respublika Stadionu, Baku |attendance=31,000 |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Savage |goals2=De Vincenti Sheridan |stadium=Sonera-stadion, Helsinki |attendance=10,189 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Gikiewicz |goals2= |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=6,700 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=NSC Olimpiyskiy, Kiev |attendance=23,410 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Lille |goals1= |goals2=Corchia Mendes |stadium=Letzigrund, Zürich |attendance=7,700 |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Partizan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ludogorets Arena, Razgrad |attendance=6,000 |referee=Kenn Hansen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Te Vrede |goals2=Pektemek Koyunlu |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=44,000 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=18,483 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1= |goals2=Brozović |stadium=Nordjyske Arena, Aalborg |attendance=9,438 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Maccabi Tel Aviv |goals1=Bohar |goals2= |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance=8,120 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Radović Żyro Kosecki |goals2=McGregor |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance=22,265 |referee=Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) }} ;Notes Second leg |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Debrecen |goals1=A. Valadzko Rodionov Krivets |goals2=Sidibe |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=12,788 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} BATE Borisov won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Maribor |goals1=Ben Haim Ben Basat |goals2=Ibraimi |stadium=Antonis Papadopoulos Stadium, Larnaca |attendance=752 |referee=Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} Maribor won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Arslanagic |goals2=Mbombo M'Poku |stadium=Apostolos Nikolaidis Stadium, Athens |attendance=14,227 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} Standard Liège won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Grasshoppers |goals1=Balmont |goals2=Abrashi |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=24,882 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} Lille won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= AEL Limassol |goals1=Rondón Danny Kerzhakov |goals2= |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=15,417 |referee=Alexandru Tudor (Romania) }} Zenit Saint Petersburg won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= HJK |goals1=Sheridan De Vincenti |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=14,271 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} APOEL won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Sheriff Stadium, Tiraspol |attendance=8,753 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} Slovan Bratislava won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Rosenberg |goals2= |stadium=Swedbank Stadion, Malmö |attendance=19,322 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} 4–4 on aggregate. Malmö won on away goals. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Aktobe |goals1=Chipciu Stanciu |goals2=Kapadze |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=24,386 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} Steaua București won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Ba |goals2=Manu |stadium=Atatürk Olimpiyat Stadı, Istanbul |attendance=40,489 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} Beşiktaş won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1=Cornelius Kadrii |goals2= |stadium=Telia Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=18,875 |referee=Duarte Gomes (Portugal) }} Copenhagen won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Qarabağ |goals1=Hinteregger |goals2= |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=20,716 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} Red Bull Salzburg won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= AaB |goals1= |goals2=Jacobsen |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=8,235 |referee=Yevhen Aranovskiy (Ukraine) }} AaB won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 Awarded |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1= |goals2=Żyro Kucharczyk |stadium=BT Murrayfield Stadium, Edinburgh |attendance=35,000 |referee=Paolo Mazzoleni (Italy) }} 4–4 on aggregate. Celtic won on away goals. The second leg originally ended 0–2 but Legia Warsaw were later ruled to have forfeited the match after fielding suspended player Bartosz Bereszyński as a substitute, and Celtic were therefore awarded the second leg 3–0. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Škuletić |goals2=Marcelinho |stadium=Stadion Partizana, Belgrade |attendance=18,504 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Ludogorets Razgrad won on away goals. ;Notes Play-off round Seeding A total of 20 teams play in the play-off round: *'Champions Route': the ten Champions Route winners of the third qualifying round. *'League Route': five teams which enter in this round, and the five League Route winners of the third qualifying round. The draw was held on 8 August 2014. ;Notes Matches The first legs were played on 19 and 20 August, and the second legs were played on 26 and 27 August 2014. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route |- !colspan=6|League Route |} First leg |score=2-1 |report=Report |team2= Malmö FF |goals1=Schiemer Soriano |goals2=Forsberg |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=29,110 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=1-0 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1=Chipciu |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=35,342 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- |score=0-0 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Atatürk Olimpiyat Stadı, |attendance=41,531 |referee=[[Milorad Mažić] (Serbia) }} ---- |score=2-3 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=M. Jørgensen Amartey |goals2=Kießling Bellarabi Son Heung-min |stadium=Telia Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=18,221 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |score=1-1 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Higuaín |goals2=Muniain |stadium=San Paolo, Naples |attendance=49,872 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Bohar |goals2=McGregor |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance=11,025 |referee=Pavel Královec ( ) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Thomsen |goals2=Vinícius |stadium=Nordjyske Arena, Aalborg |attendance=9,663 |referee=Martin Atkinson ( ) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=Vittek |goals2=Jablonský |stadium=Štadión Pasienky, Bratislava |attendance=8,461 |referee=Olegário Benquerença ( ) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1= |goals2=Shatov |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=14,435 |referee=Craig Thomson ( ) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= |goals2=Herrera |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=33,853 |referee=Björn Kuipers ( ) }} Second leg |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Rondón Hulk |goals2= |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=16,017 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi ( ) }} Zenit Saint Petersburg won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Maribor |goals1= |goals2=Tavares |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=55,415 |referee=Viktor Kassai ( ) }} Maribor won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= AaB |goals1=Vinícius De Vincenti Aloneftis Sheridan |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=18,746 |referee=William Collum ( ) }} APOEL won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Slovan Bratislava |goals1=Gordeichuk Krivets Rodionov |goals2= |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance=12,970 |referee=Wolfgang Stark ( ) }} BATE Borisov won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Lille |goals1=Brahimi Martínez |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=45,208 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen ( ) }} Porto won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Rosenberg Eriksson |goals2= |stadium=Swedbank Stadion, Malmö |attendance=20,361 |referee=Damir Skomina ( ) }} Malmö FF won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Wanderson |goals2= |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=16,995 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco ( ) |penalties1=Moți Wanderson Hamza Caiçara Marcelinho Dyakov Espinho |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties2= Keserü Pârvulescu Szukała Popa Varela Prepeliță Râpă }} 1–1 on aggregate. Ludogorets Razgrad won 6–5 on penalties. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Sánchez |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,946 |referee=Pedro Proença ( ) }} Arsenal won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Son Heung-min Çalhanoğlu Kießling |goals2= |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=23,321 |referee=Mark Clattenburg ( ) }} Bayer Leverkusen won 7–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Aduriz Ibai |goals2=Hamšík |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=49,017 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır ( ) }} Athletic Bilbao won 4–2 on aggregate. Top goalscorers There were 212 goals in 90 matches in the qualifying phase and play-off round, for an average of 2.36 goals per match. External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *1